Eine Verhängnisvolle Affäre
by engelchen1
Summary: Alanis, eine Aurorin und bei DA, wird als Spionin eingesetzt und hilft Severus Snape dabei Voldemort umzubringen. Dabei lernt sie aber noch einen anderen Teil ihres Ichs kennen.


Alle Figuren gehören, außer natürlich Alanis Morris (Alanis Morrisette ist meine Lieblingssängerin gg) und ich distanzieren mich davon hiermit Geld zu verdienen.  
  
Eine Snape/Morris/Malfoy FF. Wünsche euch viel Spass beim lesen und beim Reviewen.  
  
Eine verhängnisvolle Affäre  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Bitte, Bitte Verschone mich!" rief eine Hexe, die auf dem Boden kniete. Alanis wurde unsicher. Sollte sie das wirklich durchziehen und die arme Frau umbringen? Wie es der Dunkle Lord von ihr verlangte? Sie zögerte einen kurzen moment und hob dann ihren Zauberstab. Sie musste es tun. Aber ohne sie lange zu foltern. Das brachte sie nicht übers Herz. Sie schoss den Todesfluch auf die weinende Frau ab und schaute schnell weg. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür. Warum ausgerechnet sie, musste diese dumme Aufgabe übernehmen. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder das man ihre Geschichte abkaufte. Sie wollen sich an den Muggeln rächen weil diese ihre Eltern umgebracht hatten. Das war zwar wahr. Aber sie wollte keineswegs irgendeinen Muggel abschlachten. Man soll nicht gleiches mit gleichem Vergelten. Aber Dumbledore meinte sie wäre genau die richtige für den Job. Jetzt hatte sie nicht nur Severus Snape auf den Hals, sondern auch noch Lucius Malfoy. Sie verabscheute ihn. Wie er sie schon anschaute. Wie ein stück rohes Fleisch. Jetzt ging er erst richtig ran seit seine Frau von DA ermordet worden war. Und ausgerechnet auf sie, Alanis Morris. Tochter, eines der ältesten Zaubererfamilien. Sie seufzte kurz auf und ging aus den Raum hinaus. Lucius Malfoy erwartete sie schon und nickte ihr zu. "Gut gemacht Miss Morris. Der dunkle Lord ist sehr zufrieden mit dir. Er hat sogar schon einen Auftrag für dich." Alanis nickte nur und ging in den Tronsaal. "Unser neueste Mitglied: Alanis Morris. Spionin im Ministerium." sagte Voldemort laut zu den anderen Männern und Frauen die unter Umhängen da standen. Alanis konnte dadurch niemanden erkennen. Plötzlich kam einer von denen zu ihr und reichte ihr einen Umhang. Sie zog ihn an und verdeckte damit ihr Gesicht. "Gut gut... gut. Alanis. Du gehst mit Malfoy, Goyle und Crabbe und erledigst den Auftrag. Malfoy weiß bescheid." Alanis lief den dreien hinterher und versuchte noch etwas erhaschen zu können. Sie versuchte Snape ausfindig zu machen. Das gelang ihr aber leider nicht. Zusammen Apperierten sie in ein Dorf und blieben vor einem Haus stehen.  
  
"Sie leben hier versteckt. Alanis, du erledigst die Kinder. Crabbe und Goyle die anderen erwachsenen. Ich... werde den Übeltäter übernehmen." flüsterte Malfoy. Crabbe und Goyle stampften los und stießen die Eingangstür beiseite als würde diese aus Papier bestehen. Sie schluckte tief und musste ihre Übelkeit überwinden. "Na los Morris. Du schafftst das. Du gewöhnst die schon noch dran..." "Ich will mich gar nicht dran gewöhnen" sagte sie sich zu sich selbst. Sie atmete die tief ein und aus und folgte denen dann. "Bitte... Verschont die Kinder!" rief eine dicke untersätze Frau. Sie zitterte vor todesangst. Alanis hatte irgendwie kein Mitgefühl für sie. Sie ging stur auf die Kinder zu und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie schoss den Todesfluch abermals ab. Übelkeit übermannte sie wieder. Sie hörte die Schreie der Frau nicht, die sich im Crucius-Fluch wand. Sie fühlte nichts.  
  
"Gut gemacht, Mein Engelchen" sagte Lucius zu ihr und drückte sie an sich. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Gemeinsam apperierte sie in dessen Schloss. Sie landeten direkt im Wohnzimmer der Malfoys. Merkwürdigerweise war das Wohnzimmer sehr behaglich eingerichtet. Malfoy hielt ihr ein Whiskey hin und sie nahm es dankbar. Er setzte sich auf eine Couch vor dem Kamin und zog Alanis mit sich. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und warf es auf einen leeren Sessel. Sie tat es ihm nach und lehnte sich gemütlich in die Couch. Sie leerte das Glas auf einmal. Würde sie das wirklich durchstehen? Nur, um Voldemort zu vernichten? Tränen rannen ihrer Wange hinunter. Lucius beugte sich über sie und küsste ihre Tränen weg. Er würde sich um sie kümmern wie es Voldemort verlangte. Aber auf seiner Art. Er wollte sie gefügig machen. Sie sollte ihm gehören. Nur ihm. Er küsste sie weiter am Hals und saugte daran. Sie ließ es geschehen. Siegesgewiss fuhr er mit einer Hand ihr unter den kurzen Rock und streichelte ihr bein während er ihren Mund küsste. Er drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund und... Alanis erwiderte den Kuss. Erst Distanziert und dann von der Wildheit Lucius angesteckt... Sie stöhnte leise auf und presste sich an seinen Körper.  
  
Anmerkung: Ein bisschen Kurz geworden das Kapitel. Aber dafür gibts bald mehr. Natürlich nur wenn ihr es Lesen wollt. Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen. Übrigens ist es eine Snape-Fanfiction. Lucius spielt auch eine große Rolle. engelchen 


End file.
